neverwinteronlinefandomcom-20200214-history
KulT Battlehammer
KulT Battlehammer "Where me kin goes there will be a good fight, so slay ye foes with all ye might!" History Life before birth "When Shimmergloom came to the Halls" Long long time ago in the years no Dwarf wants to remember the darkest of all darks came to the Mithral Halls. Dwarven kin fought and resisted, but even in their ancient home, the might of their foes was too great... and they all fled! On this event, all Dwarf of the Mithrall Halls ran away in fear of the enemies of the dark from their beloved home. Most kept together and went to Icewind Dale with their young descendant of their King. Bruenor Battlehammer. These bcame a small but united clan of Dwarfs leaded by their rightful King who made an oath to bring them back to the Halls where rivers of silver streams flow. Although this was the path followed by most dwarven kin from Mithral Halls, some didn't had that choice. When Dwarfs fled away from their enemies of the dark, the most fierce fighters, including the King himself, stood ground, defending their home and allowing their kin to flee. They were all considered dead for those who left to Icewind Dale. However a few of the strongest fighters, after seeing their King fall, theyr kin flee in whatever safety they could provide... they faced a fight they could not win, a sttruggle that would not bring them anything besides their pride and decided to give it a try to get out of the place. They fought their way out and even when all hopes where gone, their might and tenacity brought them outside the Halls... 4 of them at least. One was severely injured and although the other 3 could keep their ground, knowing they were the leaders of the defence who let their King fall im combat, knowing they ran out of their home and not fighting to the death and giving it away.... giving it away... for their dark kin to take.... it was more then they could handle and it did injured them more then any wound in combat. This last great fighters decided to leave their names stay under the mountains for their God and their kin. They parted into Gray Vale, in search of a quiet and hidden place where they could live the last of their days in shame... but in peace. During more then 150 years they followed their own lifes apart from everyone else in the world and from the 4 survivors, only 2 in the end kept their lifes going. Eventually they became lovers and KulT was borned and named Battlehammer. When reason defeats pride "Me father! Me Mother! Moradin!" "Ye raised me a Battlehammer... Ye never told me why i am named Battlehammer... but i feel i will find the secret under the mountain!" KulT Battlehammer was raised under the knowledge and belifs of Moradin, the father of all dwars and keeper of secrets under the mountain. Never knowing why he was named Battlehammer but forever hearing stories of the great Mithral Halls from his parents and teached by them in the field of combat. He lost his parents some years after his birth, even knowing they died of age, he also knew they died of wounds, both physical and mental that he could never grasp their depths. In that day he made his oath.... "Ye rest in peace... i will get all the wrongs made right again!" Before this day he had never ventured out of his caverns in the Gray Vale, neither his parents. However now he was alone and he had to seek what the world was and what it had to offer. His first journey took him to Icewind Dale, searching for his lost kin and answers. He found them. He found out his parents died in fear of loosing their home and their King in it. He became afflicted by so great of a sorrow and happyness after finding out that Bruenor Battlehammer had re conquered Mithral Halls and was now the King if the rightful place of his kin. How much he wanted to call his parents from their graves and tell them that... feel their joy and telling them that their efforts were not shameful... but that they fought and gave a chance of their kin to reconver their home! Anyway this also brought him more strenght to avenge the wrongs that the dark kin and all of the underdark folk brought and went to the Mithral Halls to tell his story to Bruenor Battlehammer, his King! The rising of a name! "Me kin will know me not by me name but for me deeds!" When KulT Battlehammer got to Mithral Hall, he was revered and at same time feared. After getting there a few days after the departure of their King Bruenor Battlehammer to the grave (the start of neverwinter saga books) and when the Kingdom went to other Dwarf, many saw his story and specially his name as a fraud. A true story on the wrong time can be seen as a false story from someone trying to take advantage. Even that he was mad and anger was rising in him by seeing the reception his kin gave hin gave him... he eventually gathered his wits and realized how much his story could be seen as a fraud. The same day he got to this conclusion, he went to the new King, pledged his alliance in front of everyone and renounced, for all to hear, that he would never be a King, that he never would try to be a king and that all he wanted was for everyone to know the sacrifices and efforts of his parents and the last survivors of the darkest of darks. To emphasize it, he offered the great Mithral armor, weapons and shields of the last survivors... equipment of the highest quality that could have only belonged to the most trusted ones of the old King! Many dwarf became ashamed of themselfs for not trusting this young dwarf and they now accepted him as one of their own. Yet KulT knew that he still had to make right of the wrongs of the dark and he swore to the King that he would avenge his family, that he would make all dwarf of Mithral Hall know not by his words, but by his deeds that he was trully a Battlehammer! Today is the future of the past, tomorrow is the past of the future. "I sit on a campfire of the Blood Legion, Order of Dragons and i tell ye this... i'll forge me name on the stones of the world!" He departed from Mithrall Hall and eventually came to Neverwinter, where he heard many wrongs needed fixing. To get there he took a ship of merchants who accepted his blade for protection as the price of the trip. Things didn't go so well for KulT as the ship wrecked... he then woke up on a beach and his Neverwinter adventure began. During the next days he eventually started working on the defence of Neverwinter by hekping Sargent Knox. In one of his adventures he rested in a campfire he found. He got curious as it had the same symbol as one other he also rested in and where no trouble ever came at night. He started using such campfires, marked with the symbol of the Dragon and meeting interesting people in them who helped him both in fighting and in knowing what to expect. Eventually he found out about the Blood Legion, Order of Dragons and the beliefs and goals of such an order. He pledged his alliance with it and he has already made his steps into becoming accepted and known by all members of the Blood Legion, order of Dragons. For now he fights and fixes wrongs in the world. He helps and supports those in need and brings safety and peace for those in need. In the future... maybe not even Moradin knows what is reserved for him. More will come soon :) Category:Guild Members Category:Knights